


200 bpm

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot, always sex on loki's mind, and staying cool with ice cubes cause thor's shirtless and sweaty outside the window and yeah, blowjob, cause since he and thor started sleeping together he can't stop thinkin about wanting to be touched, cause they had an argument and thor won't talk to loki, loki's reading oedipus the king, so loki's like hey i'm here bugging you when you're trying to do something come talk to me, teens thor and loki, thor looks like a spartan with a braid, thor wants to teach loki a lesson, thor washing their dad's car, with loki inside it, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: He wasn’t like that before. He was super shy. But then Thor happened like 6 months ago and ever since then it’s just fucking fucking fucking on his mind all day long. His need to be touched and manhandled is insatiable.Thor is pissed at Loki and wants to teach him a lesson.Teenage incest here Thor's 17 and Loki's 16.





	200 bpm

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt that asked for the words: braid, slither, ice cube to be in the story. It also said pre IW but I forgot and just wrote an AU lol!

Thor’s washing Odin’s car. Loki’s there in the backseat, pretending to read. Cause although the car is parked in the shade so it won’t overheat, Thor’s been working on her for the past twenty minutes and he doesn’t have a shirt on and his sweaty pecs are to fucking die for.

 

Blonde hair in a braid, blue rubber band around his wrist that reads _hey there Dave ride the monster wave!_

 

(who the fuck’s Dave that’s what Loki wants to know. Mysteries of the universe, apparently.)

 

Black shorts and red (???) flip-flops.

 

Their dad doesn’t even pay Thor to wash the car, Thor does it cause it’s a way to keep his body moving bc he’s a fitness lunatic, 5 days at the gym. Every. Week.

 

Loki on the other hand, just got the stupidest b-day gift like 2 days ago, one of those fitness watches that keep track of your heart rate, count the nr. of steps you take throughout the day and tells you just how many calories you’ve burned off. And it’s the dumbest gift ever cause Loki hates working out and why didn’t Odin just place like a few hundred dollars into Loki’s paypal account so he could order some of the books he really wants to read off Amazon.

 

So Loki’s just sitting there hugging one knee, a copy of Oedipus the King balancing on the other, wearing this off the shoulder black tank-top that reads _life’s a farce come live on Mars!_ Sucking on the crescent moon pendant on his necklace.

 

And, flipping the moon pendant over in his mouth, poking at it with his tongue, he thinks that he went down on Thor last night and after Thor was like sleep here in my room and Loki was like yeah not in the mood and they didn’t even have time to bicker about it cause Loki just grabbed one of Thor’s hair ties off the bedside table and holding it between his teeth, started pulling his hair up while lazily walking out the door towards his room cause he was just having one of those days when common sense just flies out the window and you act like you’re someone else for no reason at all and you don’t even care cause meh.

 

Thor gave him the silent treatment at breakfast today and their mom didn’t even say anything cause the second she says something they storm off all emo and she has to finish her morning toast alone at the table and isn’t that depressing.

 

Loki bites down on the pendant. Bone meets metal, hello!

 

His eyes skim over the lines: _Fear? What should a man fear? It’s all chance, chance rules our lives. Not a man on earth can see a day ahead, groping through the dark. Better to live at random, best we can._

 

Thor’s squatting by the front tires. Loki can’t see him at all. He can hear the wet sponge though, going easy on the paint—indigo. The inside of the car smells like rain and lime.

 

Loki checks his watch.

 

72 bpm.

 

The little red heart animation thingy beats next to the numbers, counting his heartbeats, a tiny spot of light to represent shine on the left chamber like the heart is made of plastic.

 

Loki uses his finger as a bookmark and flips back to the front cover. It has a photo of an attractive man on it, wavy dark hair, wearing a flower crown on his head. His face is crestfallen, the eyes cast in such a deep shadow you can’t see them at all. But he’s got some high cheekbones and a just-bit-my-lips mouth and Loki clenches his thighs together cause to get down on his knees and lift that white and gold tunic up and around the man’s hips and have those sun-kissed fingers get tangled up in hair as Loki spreads the man’s thighs and plants warm kisses along his royal flesh, just seems too delicious to deal with and is it weird that he’s getting a hard on looking at book covers? Yep, probably. See if he cares, though.

 

He wasn’t like that before. He was super shy. But then Thor happened like 6 months ago and ever since then it’s just fucking fucking fucking on his mind all day long. His need to be touched and manhandled is insatiable.

 

“You just give and give,” Thor said to him one sticky afternoon up in his room, cradling Loki’s cock in his warm palm, stroking it slowly.

 

Loki flipped over from lying on his side onto his back and brought his legs up so he could embrace Thor’s sweaty waist with them, crossing his ankles at the small of his brother’s back.

 

“That’s cause you take and take,” Loki said, looking up at him, running his fingers through Thor’s past shoulder-length hair, “like a…Spartan soldier.”

 

Thor pulled his head back and playfully bit two of Loki’s fingers, then sucked them into his mouth, “all these plays they make you read for lit class mess with ya bad. Spartan soldier, what.”

 

“You take me prisoner. And I seduce you with charm and sex.”

 

Thor smirked, reached behind his back with one hand, and squeezed his fingers around Loki’s ankle, “you crazy.”

 

Loki sets the book open face-down on his thigh and reaches for the to-go cup he placed on the rubber carpet. He gives the cup a little shake. Still got some coke in there.

 

He sucks on the straw, watching the condense slither down the cup, and outside the car Thor stands up to his full height and Loki can see his chest through the driver’s window.

 

Loki gives a hard _gulp!_ Cause Thor’s squeezing the life out of the sponge and the way his pecs and biceps move it’s just screaming into the void for Loki right now.

 

And Loki pops the lid off the cup. Grabs an ice cube and pops it into his mouth cause he needs some distraction STAT.

 

The remaining ice cubes clatter in the cup as he sets it down again, and with his cheeks hollowing out around it, one icy facet sticking to the roof of his mouth, he checks his watch again.

 

93 bpm.

 

Yep, heart’s feeling the burn, too.

 

Thor washes the hood of the car, and the cold is making Loki’s teeth hurt and it’s the _whoosh- whoosh_ of the sponge scrubbing off dirt and dust and it’s Loki’s shirt slipping down his arm until it almost reaches his elbow and it’s Sophocles taunting him: _whatever is sought after can be caught, you know, whatever is neglected slips away._

 

And he thinks what if he really pissed Thor off this time with the not wanting to cuddle thing or something. He’s been sitting in the car for like 30 minutes right in Thor’s face like _talk to me I’m right here fucking things up with the washing the car thing at least come yell at me or something_ and Thor keeps acting like Loki’s not even there.

 

“Get out.”

 

Loki almost chokes on the ice cube cause Thor yanked the door open and he’s still blinking hard cause transition from bright spring light to shadows, bent over so he can give Loki a scram look so it’ll be more convincing.

 

‘Kay, time to play it cool. You want him to talk to you but you don’t want to get all desperate about it.

 

Loki leans back in the seat and turns the page cause he’s totally reading, right, “why.”

 

Thor pops his gum. Juicy watermelon. Loki can smell it from here.

 

His gaze flutters across Loki’s shoulder, “need to clean in here, too.”

 

Loki lets the cube peek out from between his teeth for a bit like bored over here before he sucks it back in, “you know, you’re supposed to do the interior first. Then the exterior.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Like I didn’t know that.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t.”

 

“You had your ass in the car for the last half hour.”

 

Loki drops one leg, pulls the other close to his chest, “so.”

 

Staying mean is hard cause some tendrils escaped the braid and they’re swaying around Thor’s face and did he say Spartan? Cause obviously he meant a Greek god.

 

And then BAM! A jet of cold water hits Loki so hard it feels like a streetlight bumped into him cause Thor just turned the hose on him WTH is with that cheap trick.

 

Loki just kinda looks around cause there’s water everywhere and: “dad’s gonna kill you.”

 

Thor dumps the hose in the grass, taps his fingers on the roof, “it’s leather seats. No biggie.”

 

Loki shakes off his book, water flying left and right off the cover, “yes biggie, look at my book you idiot!”

 

But it’s not what Thor’s looking at. The Mars shirt is sticking to Loki’s torso and Loki just knows his nipples are fucking showing. Nipples and the contour of his ribs, his hipbones.

 

And all of a sudden it’s Thor in the car on his knees in front of him (tight fit between the seats) draping one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder and tugging hard on his jeans after pulling down the zipper.

 

He spots the book Loki is reading as Loki slides down in the seat to get more comfortable.

 

Thor blows some hair away from his face, grins at him like a fucking wolf, “how does it feel, reading about Oedipus doing his mother while your brother is about to blow you.”

 

Is Loki even supposed to answer that. Cause he fucking can’t because Thor lifts up Loki’s shirt on the left and, crumpling the soggy fabric in his giant fist until it drips water down his reddened knuckles, sucks and bites Loki’s nipple.

 

“Well,” Loki blows out a trembling breath, “technically, he didn’t know she was his mother.”

 

Thor hums around Loki’s nipple his ah-ha whatever you say brother hum and Loki thrusts up without even meaning to, his hips bucking against Thor’s chest.

 

Thor flicks his nipple with the tip of his tongue and Loki forces himself to open his eyes and check the windows, Thor’s hair tickling his flushed skin, “what if they see us.”

 

Thor lets go of the fabric there and tugs on the shirt so Loki’s left shoulder is totally exposed and bites down where Loki’s neck meets his shoulder and it feels like Loki’s holding on to a live wire, “mom’s out shopping. Dad’s in a meeting.”

 

Thor slides back down, moves the cup out of the way, holding Loki’s thighs open and Loki drops the book cause he wasn’t aware he was still holding on to it. It lands on the seat then tumbles to the floor, brushing past Thor’s shorts.

 

Loki’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. The ice cube is long gone now he doesn’t even remember crushing it to pieces and swallowing it.

 

Thor smirks and takes out his gum, dumping it into the cup, “I’m still mad at you, you know. You’re gonna beg me to let you come.”

 

Thor’s not fucking kidding. He sucks and teases and licks, deep-throating him. He brings him close to the edge every time and then he stops and watches Loki writhing under him before he starts the whole thing over again.

 

Loki throws his head back, panting like crazy cause another orgasm not reached, “I fucking hate you. Hope you know that.”

 

“Uh-huh. Keep talking like that and we’re staying here till the sun goes down.”

 

Loki whimpers when Thor takes him in again cause he’s so sensitive now what the fuck and he tries closing his thighs around Thor’s head but Thor keeps his legs open , and Loki arches his back, digging his nails into the black leather seat, leaving pale white scratches.

 

When Thor finally lets Loki come, Loki feels like he’s about to pass the fuck out cause his head is blanking out on him and his knees are shaking so bad and his heart’s like normal rhythm what’s that.

 

He comes so hard his vision goes blinding white.

 

And then it’s a sudden _beep beep beep BEEP!_

 

Coming from his watch sounding super loud and with Thor’s really warm hands on his inner thighs, Thor goes, “what’s that.”

 

And Loki throws his arm over his eyes, breath coming so fast it hurts, and shows Thor his watch.

 

It’s 200 bpm and his smart watch is giving him the you’re going to die alarm.

 

Thor’s fingers close around Loki’s wrist to pull his hand close to check out the number.

 

“Hm. Not the worst gift in the world after all, huh?”

 

Loki points and smiles at him out of breath, “you tortured me you conniving—”

 

The beeping turns into a shriek, something like bats can hear from far away and they both scrunch up their noses cause loud and then it dies down just like that and when Loki holds his wrist up to see what’s wrong, the screen is blank. No time, no heartbeat. Water slayed the stupid battery.

 

Loki pushes the heel of his boot against Thor’s shoulder, pushing him back against the front seats, “you fucking murdered this thing and me. Hope you’re happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello at lokidreamsinbw.tumblr.com


End file.
